Various methods and systems which permit authorization of a permission with different authentication means are known from the prior art. Mobile devices may be used to replace conventional keys, ID cards or payment cards. However, since most of the mobile devices are per se not to be considered as being secure, common systems rely on an online verification on corresponding servers or a secure execution element installed in the mobile terminal, which is often called a secure element. However, most mobile devices available today do not have a secure element, and, if this element is provided, access management is very complex and access is least of all not possible for external developers, respectively. Systems that require an online verification are not possible or are only possible to a limited extent in many applications, since these applications depend on a stable data connection which cannot be ensured all the time.
DE 10 2009 027 682 A1 discloses such a method for secure authentication by means of a so-called hardware token, which is an additional portable device. This approach comes with the disadvantage that an additional device must be carried along.
EP 2 768 199 A1 discloses a method that enables granting and forwarding of permissions by means of a telecommunication terminal and a secure element. The disadvantage lies with the prerequisite of a Secure Element.